Indestructible Hulk Vol 1 12
Supporting Characters: * * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * * * * Races and Species: * Locations: * (1873) ** (1873) *** Silver Rock (1873) * ** (6th Century) Items: * * Vehicles: * | Synopsis1 = In order to prevent more damage being done to the timestream, the Hulk has been sent back to Arizona, circa the year 1873 to stop one of the Chronoarchists. Arriving with his R.O.B. unit (which is programmed with the personality and memories of Bruce Banner) they came upon the Two-Gun Kid, Rawhide Kid, and Kid Colt being chased by a tyrannosaurus rex. However, before the massive carnivore can get them, the Hulk grapples with the creature, saving the lives of the stunned cowboys. The ROB unit convinces the three gunslingers that they are not seeing things and asks what has been going on in recent history. The Two-Gun Kid explains that the mining town of Silverrock was taken over by a strange man named Tok Baltusar who used his horde of dinosaurs to force the locals into making him the new sheriff. Convinced that the time travelers are on the level, ROB agrees to help them. By then, the Hulk has killed the tyrannosaurus rex and is convinced to follow them to smash more dinosaurs. in Silverrock, Tok has the people waiting on him hand-and-foot when he is suddenly informed of the Hulk and his allies approaching. Baltusar then orders his dinosaurs and hired guns to deal with them. While the Hulk battles the dinosaurs, the three gunfighters find themselves pinned down by Tok's miners, who have had themselves sped up to super speed. ROB scans the situation and deduces that Tok has sped up the flow of time for his minions. With the Hulk finished with the dinosaurs, he is then convinced to attack the rogue gunslingers. Once the Hulk has knocked them all aside, they begin to rapidly age. Discovering that Tok is attempting to harness a rare element that fuels time travel devices, he tricks the Hulk into destroying the mine. At the same time, Two-Gun, Kid Colt, and the Rawhide Kid shoot the Chronometers on Tok's armor causing him to be shunted back into the timestream. No sooner is Tok gone, does the Hulk's own time armor activates sending him and ROB to the next point in time. They suddenly appear in Camelot in the 6th Century and landing before King Arthur, the Black Knight and the other exiled member of the Knights of the Round Table. Believing that the Hulk is allied with the being that forced them from their kingdom, the knights prepare to attack. | Solicit = “AGENT OF T.I.M.E.” PART 2! • The team-up you’ve been waiting for: HULK and... BRUCE BANNER? • In the last hours before the extinction of the dinosaurs, it’s Hulk vs. the CHRONARCHISTS! • And who is the true TOMORROW MAN? • Guest starring KID COLT, TWO GUN KID and RAWHIDE KID!!! | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included